Ma vie avec lui
by Shangreela
Summary: « Vivre avec Sasuke Uchiwa, bon sang mais quel enfer… ! Oui, et pourtant je m’y suis fait. Je dois dire même, que je ne pourrai plus m’en passer ! » Naruto Uzumaki raconte un bout de sa vie avec Sasuke Uchiwa… Enjoy ! Rire, débilités et sérieux prévus :p
1. Page 1

**Genre :** PoV, TMT, sentiments, humour

**Tite note :** Une nouvelle fic, la première sur Naruto que je publierai !! Ben vi, paske c'est pas ma première première, mais la toute first est… comment dire… incapable de se présenter à vous :p ( en fait elle est sur un CD ki est tout virusé, donc j'vais p-ê attendre avant de vous la présenter, ne ? )

J'espère que vous aimerez, j'explore un genre totalement nouveau pour moi, celui du journal intime !

go **go** **GO**

* * *

**MA VIE AVEC LUI**

KONOHA, 13/20 ; 6 : 10

_Ça fait six mois aujourd'hui que je vis avec Sasuke._

_Et je ne crois ¤toujours pas¤ au célèbre couplet du « la colocation permet de rapprocher les corps et les esprits » et donc de « renforcer la solidarité au sein des équipes » que nous a servit le vieux Hokage – du reste j'ai pas aimé son sourire au moment du « rapproche les corps et les esprits ». Perso, j'ai trois objections ( soit une de plus qu'au début, notons-le )…_

_D'UN… Son blabla, c'est que de la théorie, et Hokage le Quatrième sait que théorie et pratique sont bieeeeeen différentes… ! – y a qu'à voir comment il s'est fait rôtir par Kyûbi !_

_De DEUX, je _**NE VEUX toujours PAS**_vivre avec l'Uchiwa 24/24 !!_

_De TROIS,… C'est vrai, la coloc' rapproche les personnes. J'en ai plus appris sur lui pendant ces 6 mois qu'en deux ans de missions._

_Mais…_

_ÇA VEUT PAS DIRE QU'ON ARRIVERA À S'PIFFER POUR AUTANT !!!_

_**Bon Dieu d'noyeux !!**_

**_¤_**

_OUI on habite sous le même toit ;_

_OUI on s'entraîne ensemble ;_

_OUI on mange ensemble ;_

_OUI on _vit_ ensemble ;_

_NON on peut ¤toujours pas¤ se saquer !!_

_¤_

_Ben oui, quoi ! C'est pas parce qu'on vit ensemble 24/24 qu'on lie des liens d'amitiés ! Entre les « T'en a pas marre de bouffer que des râmens instantanées ?!? » et les « P'tain, t'en sors quand d'c'te douche ?!? T'attends Mathusalem ?!?? », nos discussions sont pas très variées non plus…_

_¤_

_D'un côté purement pratique, c'est l'idéal : 97 de questions à 100 utiles. _

_D'un côté purement social, c'est le Titanic total : 97 de questions à 100 utiles._

_¤_

_Et oui, vivre avec lui, c'est vivre avec un mur de brique. Sauf que le mur de briques, lui, il mange pas comme quatre et squatte pas la douche le matin pendant trois plombes ( apparemment son look beau brun ténébreux c'est pas naturel gnéhéhéhéhéhé ) !!! J'en ai _réellement_ plus appris sur lui en 6 mois de coloc' qu'en deux ans… !_

_Et de QUATRE… notre cas à nous est un exemple du contraire !! On arrive pas à rester dans la même pièce trois minutes sans finir par se taper dessus ( après qu'on se soit déjà amochés à coups de p'tites phrases sympas pendant une vingtaine de minutes_ **(1)**

_J'y vais, il est l'heure de partir en mission. Je vais revoir ma jolie Sakura-chan… Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je pourrai la convaincre que je vaux aussi bien – si ce n'est mieux – que Môssieur Uchiwa ! _**Vas-y Naruto, vas-y !!!**

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA, 13/20 ; 20 : 32

_La mission d'aujourd'hui était vraiment décevante. Sakura-chan m'a engueulé, et je me suis fait griffer par les poules qu'on devait rassembler._

_Journée de chiottes._

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA, 15/20 ; 09 :52

_Ce matin, exceptionnellement nous n'avons ni mission ni entraînement._

_Alors j'ai regardé le soleil se lever._

_Perché sur le toit, là où on domine toute la ville, j'ai regardé le ciel passer du bleu le plus sombre à l'or le plus incandescent. Le ciel a prit feu, les nuages se sont embrasés, dans un mélange de rose, d'orange, de pourpre, de violet._

_C'était sublime._

_Le soleil état rouge, noyé parmi les nuages en flammes._

_Il m'a semblé que ça durait deux minutes, alors que je sais pertinemment que ça a duré au moins deux heures. Mais il y a des heures, comme ça, qui paraissent plus courtes que d'autres, car plus intenses._

_Les couleurs, finalement, coulèrent le long des portraits des Hokages, les baignant de pourpre, d'or, de violet, de rose et de paillettes d'or lumineuses. Comme du sang, mais plus beau, du sang jaune et rose, du sang superbe, sans odeur ni couleur._

_La beauté à l'état pur._

_Un levé de soleil. Une nouvelle journée, de nouvelles choses à faire, de nouvelles surprises. De nouvelles douleurs, aussi…_

…

_Hokage le Quatrième, pourquoi moi… ?_

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

**Tzuzuku...**

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

**(1) **_Rappelons que « vingtaine » comprends les valeurs entières et décimales, comprises entre, inclus, 20 et 29… Je vous laisse le soin de la trad mdr ¤innocence powaaa¤_

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

Voilouuuuuuuuuu !!! Une note de tristesse pour finir cette espèce de petit prologue…

Ce chapitre place le style, la structure et la base de mon histoire . Dans cette fic, et peut-être l'avez-vous déjà senti, Naruto sera plus mature que ce qu'on montre dans le manga, parce que pour moi il n'est pas débile, seulement maladroit. Alors… Oh, et pis vous verrez bien :p

Si vous avez aimé, 'tit review please !! ( même si vous avez pas aimé du reste, mais y en a peu ki restent à lire jusqu'à la fin, ou sinon c'est du masochisme ! Hein, ma 'tit Grande Prêtresse Sanglante… ? )

De suite le premier chapitre, comme toujours Je vais poster sur **Wing et Shinigami** dans quelques minutes, puis sur **Steale my Heart**, si y en a que ça intéresse TT

Chibi kisus minna !!

Shin 1x2 ( mais là ça tient plus paske c'est plus Gundaaaaaaaaaaaam ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin… !!!!!!! )


	2. Page 2

**Genre :** PoV, TMT ( entre l'examen moyenne classe et… les emmerdes qui en découlent OooO ), sentiments, un peu d' « action », humour

**Tite note :** Une nouvelle fic, la première sur Naruto que je publierai !! Ben vi, paske c'est pas ma première _première_, mais la toute first est… comment dire… incapable de se présenter à vous :p

J'espère que vous aimerez, j'explore un genre totalement nouveau pour moi, celui du journal intime !

go **go** **GO** **Naruto !!!!**

* * *

**MA VIE AVEC LUI**

* * *

KONOHA, 16/20 ; 18 : 61

_Je suis fatigué, j'ai envie de mon lit et d'un bon bol de râmens – non, de deux bols de râmens – mais surtout je suis… troublé._

_On vient de se faire engueuler. Moi et Sasuke. Par le Maître Hokage Sarutobi. Ça a été une putain d'engueulade – et même beaucoup plus que ça !! J'arrive pas trop à remettre mes idées en place en fait, je pense tellement à tellement de trucs en même temps… Bon, commençons par le début, mon brave Naru…_

_On a été convoqués parce qu'on se hurlait dessus un peu trop fort. Le voisinage aime pas trop, c'est pas « cool d'entendre deux gamins se gueuler dessus comme du poisson pourri ». S'ils veulent pas entendre, z'ont qu'à pas nous écouter !!_

_Bref… Donc le Hogake nous a très gentiment invité à venir taper discut' avec lui, et il nous a fait nous mettre devant son bureau, debout, en position de repos, et pis il nous a regardé. Je voyais Sasuke du coin des yeux qui jetait son œil un peu partout, jouant au yoyo avec pour voir les coins un peu importants du bureau, et moi ça m'amusait. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec lui… Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut à l'Hokage, je l'y aiderai même s'il veut !! _

_J'arrive pas à piffer ce vieux Sarutobi, j'ai l'impression qu'il… reste toujours à une certaine distance de moi. Qu'il me voit comme une potentielle arme de guerre plutôt que comme son futur descendant. J'aime pas. Pas du tout._

_Sasuke fourrait donc son nez un peu partout, et moi je regardais le plafond. Longtemps. Paske ce plafond, et ben il était intéressant ! Non, plutôt _marquant_. Ce qui me frappa, c'était que… ben y avait rien. Nada. Niet, que d'chi, bulle, __nichts__nothing__ – du blanc, quoi. _

_« Et ben ! Y a pas vraiment d'efforts niveau déco, ici…_

_L'Hokage a froncé un sourcil._

_« C'est un bureau, ici, Naruto. Pas un hôtel._

_- Pourtant, vu tout le monde qui y passe … !_

_- … Explicite ta pensée._

_J'ai souri._

_« 'Pas envie._

_Le vieux a froncé l'autre sourcil. Il m'a lorgné, du genre moi devant une omerice ( je les rate toujours, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! ) _

_« Passons._

_Sa voix était pas très sympa, ça m'a fait marrer._

_« Si je vous ai convoqués, ce n'est pas pour parler décoration d'intérieur, a-t-il dit en me foudroyant du regard. Je pense que vous savez _pourquoi_ vous êtes là maintenant._

_- Vouip, je dis fièrement._

_J'avais tarté Sasuke Ça m'a défoulé, pas possible ! Bon, en échange, je me retrouve avec un œil au beurre noir. Pas très sex', c'est pas comme ça que je vais séduire Sakura-chan…_

_« Vous savez donc, que ce comportement est inapte aux ninjas moyennes classes que vous êtes ?_

_- Vouip, j'agréai encore._

_- Vous savez donc, dit-il et sa voix marquait son irritation montante ( au même rythme que mon amusement, je suppose ), tout ça, et malgré tout, vous persistez ?_

_J'ai réfléchis un moment. Hm ! Embêter l'Hokage… Me faire passer pour un mariole… Tarter l'Uchiwa…_

_« Euuh… Vouip !_

_Je l'ai fixé franchement en souriant – et grand en plus ; le vieux singe n'a pas tellement apprécié. J'étais prêt d'exploser de rire. Lui, beaucoup moins. Et déjà qu'il est pas beau en temps normal, mais alors quand il est en pétard, c'est pire !_

_« Mais enfin Naruto, te rends-tu comptes seulement de la situation ?!? Vous faites partie de la même équipe, vous devez combattre ensemble et vous passez votre temps à vous crier dessus ?! Être _sensé_ est donc trop difficile pour toi ?!_

_Je l'ai regardé, l'air mauvais. D'un seul coup, ça m'amusait plus, tiens. Il m'insultait ; il me traitait de con._

_Connard…_

_« Primo, j'ai dit en me redressant, j'ai jamais demandé à être avec lui ! Vous avez fait les équipes, assumez vos conneries._

_Ce vieux singe a pas eu l'air d'aimer._

_« Secundo… j'ai dit en haussant le ton parce qu'il ouvrait la bouche – pour m'engueuler je suppose, vous critiquez notre façon de vivre. Tapez-vous le Sasuke 24/24 et vous comprendrez votre douleur !_

_J'ai ignoré très fort le coup d'œil assassin que m'a lancé ledit Sasuke – qui m'a plus amusé qu'effrayé, dois-je l'avouer ? _

_« Mais plus que ça…_

_J'ai plissé les yeux. Ce vieux pépé m'insultait, mais pas seulement _moi

_« On s'engueule, oui, _**et alors**_ Tant que les résultats des missions sont là, vous vous en foutez, non ?! On est assez matures et _sensés_, comme vous dites si _gentiment_, pour comprendre quand faut arrêter. Je vous signale qu'on a quand même survécu à Zabuza, et pas qu'une fois Môssieur ! En plus, tu _oses_ nous dire qu'on est trop violents, alors qu'on est des ninjas – tu l'as dit toi-même – et tu voudrais que cette férocité qui peut, en situation de combat, nous sauver la vie, sauver celle de nos coéquipiers ou même – et surtout – _ta_ vie, on l'abandonne au quotidien pour une simple question _d'étique_ ? Tu crois pas qu'y a comme un blèm' dans ta logique, là, pépé ?!_

_Perso j'étais assez fier de ma réplique, lui beaucoup moins, il était même vachement furax je crois. Bon, quand il a commencé à me gueuler dessus, c'était du sûr à 100, mais qu'est-ce que c'était cool !!_

_« _Naruto, je ne te permets pas de r…

_- Tu ne permets _rien_, je te rappelle, je l'ai interrompu sourdement. Tout ce que tu permets, ai-je continué en élevant la voix, c'est qu'on devienne des soldats prêts à mourir pour toi à tout moment !!_

_- __**Naruto tu dépasses les bornes !!**_

_- _**J'ai ¤**_**toujours**_**¤ dépassé les bornes !!**_ai-je hurlé à mon tour en m'avançant vers lui d'un ou deux pas._

_Sasuke me regardait d'un air un peu halluciné, plus du tout au repos, mais moi j'étais bien trop occupé à gueuler sur ce vieux singe rabougri et con comme un manche à balai __**1)**__ pour y faire très attention._

_« __**Si je t'écoutais, le simple fait que je RESPIRE serait une INJURE !!!**_

_Et là, d'un seul coup, y a eu un grand silence. Un de ceux où même les mouches ne volent pas, pask'elles veulent pas finir en bouillie. Pas folles non plus, hein… !_

_Moi je me suis redressé. Je me sentais… bien. J'avais déballé ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je me sentais mieux. Maintenant, je pouvais lui démonter le portrait ( on n'aurait pas vu beaucoup de différences, mais lui aurait eu mal… )_

_L'Hokage ne disait rien et se contentait de me fixer de ses petits yeux. Je n'étais pas en reste non plus. Si j'avais eu des yeux lasers, il aurait finit en chiche-kebab !! Je l'aurais filé à Akameru, paske j'aime pas ça… Enfin bref, passons._

_Sasuke me lorgnait « discretos » sous ses mèches. Bon, en fait je crois qu'il était tellement sur le cul que le discrètos, il l'avait zappé. Mais bon… _

_Finalement, l'Hokage a finit par bouger. Il a même parlé, yeaah !_

_« Naruto, je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de propos dans mon bureau plus longtemps !_

_- Très bien, j'ai répondu d'un ton léger – parlez-moi de l'art d'apaiser les gens, j'vous répondrai, niark niark niark. J'ai qu'à sortir, alors !_

_J'attends que ça, pépé ! ai-je voulu rajouter, mais je l'ai seulement dit mentalement _

_Je lui ai tourné le dos et me suis directement dirigé vers la porte. _

_Sauf qu'il y a eu… un imprévu. Qui n'avait plus de cheveux, un chapeau pointu et plus de techniques que moi._

_« Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, il me semble, a remarqué le susnommé imprévu d'une voix… plus que glaciaire !_

_Mes pieds se sont glués, si brutalement que j'ai failli me ramasser, le nez. Sympa le pépé, il m'avait gelé sur place. Je me suis senti me tourner – alors que je bougeais pas, hein – et je me suis retrouvé, encore une fois – et pour mon plus grand désappointement, face à sa tronche ridée._

_J'ai croisé les bras. Je voulais _PLUS_ le voir, il avait pas compris ?!?_

_« Hey l'vioc, j'ai pas envie de voir ta face, tu me libères steup' ?_

_Il a pas répondu et s'est avancé vers moi. Résolument. J'ai vu notre Sasuke national tressaillir à côté de moi. Visiblement, il aimait papy autant que moi._

_Papy qui, soit dit en passant, avait pas l'air franchement jouasse quand il s'est approché. Il avait même plutôt l'air… menaçant. Du genre « j'avais t'atomiser supersoniquement la gueule avec une méga-super-giga technique que t'as jamais vu de toute ta vie »._

_En clair, j'allais morfler_

_J'avais pas plus peur que ça, je me suis déjà prit tant de tartes dans la gueule – et là je parle pas que du physique – que ça me fait quasiment plus rien. C'était au contraire, un bon moyen de l'asticoter, gnéhéhé…_

_Alors asticotons !_

_Je n'ai pas baissé le regard, les bras toujours croisés, j'ai prit l'air de celui qui s'emmerde ferme – genre Sasuke pendant nos missions, et ai continué à fixer le Troisième dans les yeux. _

_« Ben alors, on perd son sang-froid ? On montre ses _sentiments

_Je savais que je m'enfonçais, mais sur le coup, là… je m'en foutais _total

_J'ai même pas vu se lever sa main – un truc de vieux, sûrement. Par contre, je l'ai bigrement bien vu quand elle s'est dirigée vers ma joue… _

_J'ai entamé le compte à rebours._

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

PLAF !!!

_Sa main s'est arrêtée à un souffle de mon visage._

_Un poignet pâle, plus pâle que le mien, retenait fermement le bras vengeur ( non non, c'était pas Zorro, promis ! ) de pépé._

_Et cette main, ce poignet, était recouverts d'une manche blanche style moumoute, un peu trop large, cerclé de courts et épais anneaux de cuir noir munis de grosses boucles en fer blanc._

_Et le Monsieur n'avait pas l'air content. De même que le propriétaire du bras vengeur, qui devait avoir un tantinet mal vu la poigne qu'il semblait y avoir dessus. _

_« Sasuke ! ( ben vi, c'était lui ) a grogné Saru, pas content du tout visiblement._

_En regardant Sasuke, j'ai vu qu'il avait fait deux pas sur le côté en se tournant à demi. Il était perpendiculaire à l'Hogake et moi, et son bras tordait méchamment celui du vieux. Sa tête était baissée, à peu près au niveau de mes coudes, et il fixait le vieil homme entre ses mèches._

_« Ne touchez pas à mon coéquipier, a-t-il feulé._

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il ne dit pas grand-chose. Juste le strict nécessaire. C'était pas mal comme formulation… ne ?_

_Sa voix était basse et menaçante._

_« __**Sasuke !, lâche-moi !!**__ a exigé le vieux. Tu encourras toi aussi une sanction si tu ne m'obéis pas !_

_- J'ai déjà reçu la sanction de toute une vie, il me semble, a murmuré Sasuke avec cette même voix._

_Ça m'a intrigué, mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser ; il continuait._

_« De plus… Naruto est mon coéquipier. En cet instant vous représentez une menace pour mon coéquipier. Tout maître Hokage que vous soyez, vous ne toucherez _**pas**_ à Naruto._

_Quelle possessivité ! _Son_ coéquipier. Je ne suis pas à lui !! J'allais lui en faire la remarque quand je me suis dit que c'était pas forcément le bon moment – ben vi, ça casserait tout son effet dramatique._

_Juste après ça, j'ai pensé autre chose : je l'avais __**jamais**__ vu parler autant !!! _Oh. My. God.

_« Alors je vous le demande : retirez votre main._

_Le sous-entendu était clair : il ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Et il s'imagine pouvoir démonter l'Hogake ?! Il rêve !_

_Pourtant, celui-ci a froncé les sourcils, et puis s'est redressé. Quand Sasuke lui a lâché la main, le singe s'est reculé. Sasuke s'est relevé à son tour, bien droit juste à côté de moi. La prise sur mes pieds a disparu. _

_« Eh bien pépé, c'est pas trop tôt ! j'ai lancé guillerettement._

_Il ne répondit pas. Il s'amusait à foudroyer Sasuke du regard – personnellement je crois que le vieux fait pas le poids niveau regards-noirs-de-la-mort-que-même-elle-elle-se-fait-atomiser-et-part-la-queue-entre-les-jambes-avant-de-revenir-au-moins-trente-cinq-ans-après™ mais bon !_

_La main droite de Sasuke était bien en évidence juste à côté de son étui à kunaïs – qu'il ne quittait jamais. Que l'Hokage se montre menaçant et ça allait mal le faire._

_Je me suis étiré en regardant les yeux de Sasuke. Je les voyais un peu à travers ses mèches, et ce que j'ai vu m'a surpris. La pupille était d'un noir sans fond, plus encore que ses cheveux, et ses iris commençaient lentement à tourner au rouge… Si Sasuke le voulait, le Sharigan n'était pas loin, prêt à sortir. Le grand jeu, en somme._

_« Bon pépé, si t'as plus rien à me dire j'me casse, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Salut !_

_Je suis parti comme ça, juste en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux deux bonhommes qui s'amusaient à se death glarer pendant leur temps libre. J'ai fermé la porte du bureau de l'Hokage._

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

_C'était pas la première fois qu'on se retrouvait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ni tout seul, ni avec Sasuke. Mais je n'étais jamais ressorti avec… quelque chose de pareil dans le ventre._

_Je sais même pas ce que c'est. Sauf que j'ai envie de vomir, de dormir, et que je me sens faible dans mes jambes._

_C'est étrange. Y a pas de grippe en ce moment…_

_Je sais pas ce que c'est, juste… que c'est apparu quand Sasuke a parlé._

_Peut-être qu'il avait mangé un truc qui me réussit pas ?_

_Non, c'est stupide. Pourtant il m'a souvent parlé avant, et ça m'a jamais fait ça !_

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA, 19/20 ; 03 :22

_J'ai trouvé ce qui ne va pas. Et depuis que j'ai compris, ça va mieux. Je l'ai accepté._

_Quand Sasuke est revenu à l'appart', un peu après moi, on a parlé. On s'est gueulé dessus serait plus juste. Papy va être content !_

_Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de mes affaires. Il a répondu que je n'avais pas être si incapable à me défendre. Il a prit une pomme et la croquée. Il me regardait avec une sorte de petit sourire victorieux qui m'a irrité. Je lui ai hurlé que son discours sur le fait que j'étais son équipier était de la fumisterie. Son regard s'est durci. Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a murmuré, penché à quelques millimètres de mon visage, qu'il s'était sacrifié pour moi avec Haku, qu'il avait manqué la mort de très ¤très¤ peu, alors qu'il fallait pas que je le prenne pour un con. Je lui ai vertement balancé que j'avais jamais demandé qu'il le fasse, et que, comme je l'avais si bien dit à l'Hokage, il avait qu'à « assumer ses conneries ». Il a reprit sa pomme, près de la fenêtre. J'ai continué, disant que je n'étais pas son coéquipier, que je ne lui appartenais pas. Il a mâchonné sa pomme, puis il m'a regardé en silence. Je ne disais plus rien, j'avais un peu tout épuisé, et puis je voulais qu'il me réponde. Ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est tourné de face à moi, a posé ses mains – dont celle avec sa pomme – sur la margelle de la fenêtre, a croisé les jambes et m'a regardé un petit moment, félin dans sa position, avant de parler._

_« Très bien. Tu n'es pas _mon_ coéquipier._

_Et il est rentré dans sa chambre, sa pomme à la main. Moi, les jambes toutes molles, je me suis réfugié sur le toit. Et j'ai pensé._

_La prise de l'Hokage sur mes pieds, en fait, réalisai-je, elle était partie au moment même où Sasuke l'avait touché. C'était ma surprise, puis le comportement du brun qui m'avait figé. Le fait qu'il me _protège_. Hors d'une mission. Et sans m'insulter en même temps. Sans sourire victorieux, sans regard supérieur. Juste naturellement. Gravement, sérieusement._

_Le Sharigan, qu'il ne sortait que pendant les combats. Il sait que l'Hokage est plus fort que lui, qu'il a des centaines de techniques en plus que lui, mais je suis son coéquipier, et Sarutobi représentait une menace pour moi – une menace potentiellement ¤très¤ sérieuse. Alors il m'avait défendu._

_Tout simplement._

_Sasuke, mon plus grand rival, celui que j'essayais de surpasser pour qu'on me voie enfin, celui qui, plus que tout autre, me donnait l'impression de ne pas exister, ce Sasuke Uchiwa, m'acceptait et me reconnaissait._

_Sur le coup, j'ai été très énervé – et même furieux. Je n'ais pas besoin de lui pour me défendre ! Je sais me battre, aussi bien que lui, et son intervention avait tout gâché. Je suis allé dans la forêt pour m'entraîner. J'ai grimpé aux arbres, tapé sur le mannequin en bois à son effigie. Puis j'ai pleuré._

_Je ne suis rentré qu'à la nuit tombée. Il y avait de la lumière dans l'appart', il ne se couche jamais avant moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il dort, des fois ! _

_Quand je suis rentré, il regardait la télé – un truc bizarrement long concernant un immense bateau qui sombre dans la mer polaire et une histoire d'amour interdit__**[2**__, d'après ce que j'ai compris – en ayant l'air plus intéressé par ses spaghettis bolognais que par le film._

_Il n'y avait rien pour moi dans le frigo ou sur la table, et il avait fait sa vaisselle – comme d'habitude._

_Pas un ami… mais un coéquipier…_

_Un égal !_

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

_Je ne sais pas quand sa vision de moi a changé. Avec Zabuza ? Avec l'exam de moyenne classe ? Les missions ? _Quand?!

_Moi, je sais que la mienne n'a pas beaucoup changée. Il est fort, il se la pète, et Sakura-chan est folle de lui – je me demande bien pourquoi ! Il ne nous considère que comme des boulets – enfin, apparemment plus tellement – et serait capable de sacrifier l'un de nous pour gagner un combat. Enfin, je crois._

_Peut-être que je devrais faire plus attention à lui, histoire de vraiment apprendre à la connaître. Je sais qu'il est pas causant, pas très poli même s'il sait se tenir, jamais en confiance, qu'il mange comme quatre même si on dirait pas, qu'il passe trois heures sous la douche la matin et qu'il paraît ne jamais dormir. En somme, pas beaucoup de choses, quoi… Ah si ! il aime pas les râmens. Tant mieux. Ça en fait plus pour moi !_

_Et, qui sait, peut-être que le regarder m'amènerai à le comprendre ?_

_Pas l'aimer, parce qu'aimer Sasuke Uchiwa m'est inconcevable, mais au moins à l'appréhender, le déchiffrer… Assez, du moins --oui-- pour l'accepter…_

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

**Tzuzuku...**

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

**(1)**_ Au cas où on se demanderait… j'ai rien contre le Troisième, moi, même si je préfère Tsunade… C'est juste Naruto qui peut pas le piffer ( sisi, promis, je me mets juste à la place de Naruto, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était jamais trouvé face à l'Hokage simiesque ( v'là la référence, chuis trop foooorte – pour ceux qui saurai pas, Saru signifie singe :p ) et qu'il nous en faisait pas particulièrement état, donc il pourrai aussi bien le détester que rêver de le violer toutes les nuits… Moi il le déteste, parce que le deuxième il le fait avec Kakashi ¤air lubrique pervers mais surtout SADIK à MOOOOOOOORT¤ parce que je le vois bien avoir un grief contre lui du fait du serment ( cf 1er tome ) donc voilou… C'EST PAS MOI QUI L'AIME PAS, L'VIEUX SARU, C'EST 'TIT NARU_ oO_… )_

**(2)**Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes connues du monde réel serait fortuite et totalement involontaire de la part de l'auteur.

…

_On y croit mdr_

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

Un premier chapitre toujours court ( pas tellement en fait, neuf pages ! ), mais… petit mais costaud, ne ? loool

Gnéhéhé… Oui, bon, vous allez me dire, c'est facile, c'est rapide… Ben si on regarde les dates, non. Et vous inquiétez pas, j'vais pas leur faciliter la vie, à nos deux cocos !

Kisus minna !!!

Shin

* * *

**PS :** Merci pour ceux/ qui ont laissé une review, même à Hitto-sama :p 


	3. Page 3

**Genre :** PoV, TMT, sentiments, humour

**Tite note :** Une nouvelle fic, la première sur Naruto que je publierai !! Ben vi, paske c'est pas ma première première, mais la toute first est… comment dire… incapable de se présenter à vous :p

J'espère que vous aimerez, j'explore un genre totalement nouveau pour moi, celui du journal intime !

go **go** **GO**

* * *

Plusieurs m'ont demandé pourquoi l'italique, ce à quoi j'ai sincèrement répondu, et ensuite on m'a dit que l'italique, quand on passait ( comme moi par exemple … ) ses journées à lire des fics, l'italique, pour se niquer les zyeux ( j'aime mes mots, héhé XD ), y a pas mieux. Donc, effectivement, j'enlève l'italique. Je m'excuse pour vos pauvres yeux, et pour vos questions !!

* * *

**MA VIE AVEC LUI**

* * *

KONOHA, 25/20 ; 20 : 38

Après ce sermon qui n'en fut pas vraiment un, les choses se sont un peu calmées.

Bon, pas beaucoup. On ne se parlait pas des masses avant, et on ne se parle toujours pas. Ça n'a pas changé grand chose !

Juste, maintenant, au lieu de se taper dessus, on s'ignore.

Seulement… je fais un peu plus attention à lui – un tout petit peu, hein ! Même si je suis convaincu à 99,99999999999999 qu'il m'a aidé principalement pour le plaisir de défier le papy, mais il m'a tout de même aidé au final, alors je pense que le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de lui rendre la pareille, ne ?

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA, 28/20 ; 15 : 49

On s'est entraîné ensemble ce matin. Combat rapproché. C'est plus équilibré, parce que Sasuke maîtrise depuis qu'il est petit des techniques ninjustu que je n'ai pas. Et puis, comme ça on peut se taper dessus, ça défoule !!

Mais je crois qu'on y est allé un peu fort : on s'est retrouvés à l'hosto !

J'ai un tout petit peu planté un kunaï dans le bras de Sasuke et lui ai déboité l'autre épaule, et lui m'a – entre autres – déchaussé deux dents en me balançant contre un arbre – ce qui a bien dû me déplacer une vertèbre, je crois… Mais qu'est-ce que j'me suis marré !

Ils nous ont mit dans la même chambre – ils nous ont gardés pour la nuit. Moi je braillais tant que je pouvais, à tel point qu'ils m'ont endormi – pas pour la douleur, juste pour que je me taise.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'avais un sale goût dans la bouche, et Sasuke pionçait en face de moi, une attelle sur le bras. Je viens d'apprendre que les infirmiers ont dû l'endormir pour le soigner car il ne permettait à personne de l'approcher, et il voulait remettre son épaule en place tout seul – il est taré ce mec !!! Il s'est réveillé au bout d'un moment, et je me suis enquit de son état. Il m'a répondu un puissant « Hn » et ça m'a fait marrer. Ils avaient du me donner un truc euphorisant, c'est pas possible autrement.

Maître Kakashi est arrivé sur ces entrefaites, moi qui me tordais comme une baleine et l'autre qui me zyeutait comme un poisson lune, la lumière en moins. Senseï n'avait pas l'air très content. Il nous a demandé ce qui avait motivé une telle baston avec ce ton apparemment neutre et compréhensif qui montre, pour peu qu'on le connaisse, et nous depuis le temps on commence, qu'il est en fait ¤très¤ énervé. Je l'ai regardé très sérieusement – du moins, autant que je pouvais – dans les yeux, et je lui ¤candidement¤ répondu qu'on s'était juste amicalement entraîné. Il a soupiré en fermant les yeux, visiblement désespéré.

J'arrêtais pas de lui répéter que j'avais tarté Sasuke, et en réponse il m'a demandé pourquoi je lui avais déboîté l'épaule. Je lui ai dit qu'à la base je voulais juste lui torde le bras dans le dos, mais qu'il s'était libéré trop violemment et je n'avais pas lâché assez vite. J'avais entendu un Schlonk ! bizarre, mais comme M. Uchiwa n'avait pas l'air handicapé – tu parles, il m'a balancé l'intégralité de son étui à kunaïs en mode furtif ! – eh bien j'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention.

Du coup c'est Sasuke qui s'est fait zyeuter, bien fait pour sa pomme, NAH !!!

Après un silence, Senseï a dit qu'il avait été envoyé par le maître Hokage aussi pour régler le problème de l'indiscipline. Là ça m'a calmé.

Je me suis un peu redressé dans mon lit et j'ai arrêté de rire. Sasuke, lui, s'est assis sur le rebord de son lit, les mains jointes comme une tente entre ses genoux

Kakashi-senseï a croisé les bras et a appuyé son bassin sur le chambranle de la fenêtre. Il avait croisé les bras, baissé la tête, et fermait les yeux.

« Il faut que vous vous calmiez, nous a-t-il dit sans chichis. Je ne vais pas pouvoir interférer en votre faveur. Pour l'instant je prétexte que vous contrôlez mal votre force, ce qui est visiblement toujours un peu le cas…

Bizarrement j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'adressait à moi… Etrange, ne ?

« …mais ça ne passera pas longtemps. Non, plutôt : ça ne passe déjà plus.

- Quelles sanctions pourrait-il envisager ? j'ai demandé, avec un immeeeeeeeeense sourire mental.

- Vous bannir.

Sasuke a pas bronché. Moi j'ai souris, sûr de moi.

« Non.

- Il ne te demandera pas ton avis, Naruto !

- Non Senseï, ce n'est pas ça. Il ne_ peut pas _nous bannir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! a soupiré Senseï en relevant la tête.

Même Sasuke me regardait sans en avoir l'air. J'ai souri, plus grand.

« Il ne nous bannira jamais. Il ne peut pas se le permettre, c'est tout…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Sasuke est un Uchiwa, le seul de tout le village, et moi je suis Kyûbi, le surpuissant Démon-renard à neuf queues.

Je laissai un temps pour qu'ils réfléchissent à mes paroles. Puis je continuai :

« Perdre la main mise sur nous, c'est perdre un formidable pouvoir – et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il veut qu'on s'entende si bien, avec les Sharigan de Sasuke et la puissance destructrice de Kyûbi, rien ne pourrai nous arrêter.

- Il n'a pas tort, a calmement dit Sasuke.

Puis il regarda Senseï.

« Si nos capacités respectives étaient associées, même les Hokages ne pourraient rien contre nous.

- Il ne nous bannira jamais, répétai-je.

Je me suis rallongé sur mon lit, les yeux fermés et les coudes sous la tête.

Il y eut un court silence, puis j'ai encore souri.

« Sauf si on essaie de le tuer, héhé…

J'ai ouvert un œil et j'ai vu Sasuke, en face de moi, sourire un tout 'tit peu, et Kakashi qui secouait la tête d'un air désabusé. Il a donné un coup de bassin pour se redresser, sans décroiser les bras. Il s'est avancé, s'est penché sur mon lit puis m'a regardé – avec ses yeux ouverts.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Naruto…

- Merci, je sais…

- Mais ne prends pas ça pour acquis.

- Car je ne suis pas sensé le savoir, c'est ça ? je lui répondis en levant un sourcil, mon œil toujours ouvert.

- Exactement ! souffla-t-il en approchant un peu plus son visage du mien.

J'ai souri comme un maniaque. J'adore ce prof ; moins conventionnel que lui, tu meurs !

« Bien, Senseï. J'essaierai d'être sage, promis-je avec un air de premier de la classe.

Ya pas, je devais être shooté…

Il a secoué la tête et s'est redressé.

« A demain les enfants ! On aura une mission. Rang D.

- Comme d'hab' !

Il a sourit, puis s'est dirigé vers la porte. Ni Sasuke ni moi n'avons parlé.

« Bonne nuit. Reposez-vous.

Il s'est arrêté près de la porte, une main sur la poignée.

« Et ne démolissez pas votre chambre, merci.

Je rigolais encore quand la porte s'est fermée.

Cette journée a été super !

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA 30/20 ; 22 : 55

La mission s'est bien passée. On n'a même pas eu à se battre. Il fallait qu'on fasse du gardiennage pour un troupeau de chèvres. Pendant deux jours.

Le bonheur.

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA 31/20 ; 17 : 40

On s'est battu une demi-heure avant que je remarque que, suite à un de mes coups dans son coude et malgré ses soins à l'hôpital, Sasuke avait encore mal à l'épaule quand on se heurtait.

Quand je l'ai remarqué, il a immédiatement arrêté l'entraînement et s'est laissé tomber par terre – on était dans les arbres. Je l'ai rejoint alors qu'il serrait fermement le manche d'un kunaï entre ses dents ; il avait les yeux fermés. J'ai compris ce qu'il faisait – ou plutôt, allait faire – quand j'ai vu qu'il tenait la main de son bras endolori dans l'autre, derrière son dos. Je me suis accroupi devant lui.

« Attends, Sasuke, tu vas pas faire ça !! Va au moins à l'hôpital bordel !

Il m'a incendié du regard et a tiré un coup brusque sur son épaule. J'ai grimacé mentalement. Il est complètement barré, ce type !! Il a penché la tête en avant et le kunaï est tombé sur ses genoux avec un bruit mat.

Il y a eu un moment de silence.

« Ça va… ?

Il a haleté un instant avant de me répondre. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il ne m'a pas regardé.

« Ils ne me l'ont pas suffisamment tirée en arrière, mais trop pour que je puisse la replacer moi-même.

Silence.

Merde

« Tu veux que je le fasse, c'est ça ?

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? il m'a répondu d'un ton acerbe.

- Oui ! Je te rappelle en passant qu'on a un hôpital à Konoha ! Et que c'est pas fait pour rien !!

- Ils sont incompétents.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Mon épaule n'est pas remise.

- Une erreur, ça peut arriver !

Il a sourit, mais pas du genre « je suis heureux ».

« Réfléchis Naruto, ils l'ont fait volontairement !

Et en plus d'être mégalo il est parano… Bon Dieu, je suis pas sorti avec lui !!

« Et pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? Le plaisir de t'emmerder ?! Chouette, Sasuke Uchiwa est à l'hosto, on va lui pourrir son épaule, ça va nous ensoleiller la journée !

- Baka, t'as pas saisi c'que le vieux Sarutobi entendait par « sanction » ?!

- QUOI ?!!?

Le vieux singe ?! Il aurait osé faire ça ?! Ç'avait pas de sens, c'est pas dans son intérêt d'handicaper un membre du village, surtout un des plus puissants !

…

Et la lumière fut.

« Temeeeeeeee… !!

- Tkss… Qui m'a foutu un abrutit pareil… !

- L'abrutit t'emmerde et t'as intérêt à être plus accommodant que ça sinon, non seulement j'te remets pas ton épaule en place, mais en plus j'te l'amoche !

- C'est bon, calme-toi… rouspéta-t-il en détournant le regard.

Et ça, ça m'a scié. Sasuke Uchiwa qui refusait un combat. Y avait un truc qui clochait !

« Allez OK, j'suis sympa j'te la remets, je lui ai dit avec un grand sourire en posant mes coudes sur les genoux. Par où je tire et de combien ?

- Le mieux serait sur tu coinces ton pied juste avant l'articulation, un peu au-dessus du niveau de l'omoplate, et ensuite, simultanément, tu appuie et tu tires, un peu sur le côté…

- Putain, t'es vraiment barge comme gars !

- Ouais, je sais, fit-il d'un air amusé.

Deuxième sciage : Sasuke Uchiwa faisant une blague. _Oh. My. God. _Pincez-moi je rêve !

J'ai fermé les yeux, posé mon pied comme il me l'avait indiqué, j'ai prit son poignet solidement et l'ai positionné en arrière.

« Bon Dieu, Sasuke, je te jure que si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je t'éclate !

- Rêve pas, usuratonkachi !

Ça m'a tellement énervé que j'ai prit un malin plaisir à lui remettre sa satanée épaule !

J'ai vu son corps se raidir, ses muscles se tendre et son dos se creuser violemment alors qu'il relevait la tête brutalement, en serrant dents et paupières à un tel point que j'ai eu peur qu'il s'incruste le kunaï dans la mâchoire !

Ça m'a… étrangement blessé de voir que l'Hokage pouvait provoquer une telle douleur – volontairement – chez un membre de son village, simplement parce que celui-ci s'était franchement opposé à lui. Je ne le savais prêt à une telle extrémité.

Sasuke a effectué quelques mouvements amples afin de tester son épaule. Sans un mot, il s'est relevé.

Ensuite, on est rentré.

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA, 36/20 ; 12 : 23

On a eu trois missions de rang D. Que des trucs simples.

Entre-temps, maître Kakashi nous a enseigné à nous tenir de manière à pouvoir faire tenir un kunaï debout sur notre tête. Il nous fait faire des exos bizarres, ce prof… !

Bien sûr, Sakura-chan e réussit tout de suite. Ou presque. Juste le temps qu'elle comprenne. C'est un mélange de chakra et d'attitude corporelle, apparemment. Moi je fais tout au chakra. Je bouge trop pour que ça tienne, sinon !! Même à l'arrêt j'peux pas m'empêcher de bouger !

Il faut reconnaître que ça m'a apporté quelque chose : maintenant, j'ai conscience de tous mes cheveux.

Je savais pas que j'étais autant ! Je suis des milliards !! C'est étrange de se dire ça, et encore plus de le ressentir. Paske, c'est pas tout d'en prendre conscience, faut aussi le_ sentir, _pour pouvoir infiltrer le chakra jusque dans_ la pointe_ de ses _cheveux _!! C'était ça le plus dur en fait. Paske si tu mets trop de chakra dans un cheveu, c'est tellement fin et petit qu'il explose. Donc, si tu doses mal ton chakra, tu te retrouves chauve avant l'heure !!

Du coup, maintenant, j'ai un trou sur le haut du crâne.

Je_ hais _les kunaïs.

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

KONOHA, 39/20 ; 15 : 48

Demain, c'est mission ! Une de range C !! Enfin ! C'est pas que ce soit terriblement exaltant, mais c'est quand même plus intéressant que planter des patates – notre mission d'y y a deux jours !

Ce sera une mission de trois jours. Nous devons accompagner un riche marchant jusqu'à Ame no Kuni.

D'après ce que j'ai compris du blablatage ( beaucoup trop théorique pour moi ) de ma jolie Sakura-chan… Nous entretenons des relations pacifiques avec ce village-là. Konoha et lui auraient signé un pacte de non-agression et de libre circulation des marchandises et des personnes ( ben oui, c'est mieux pour le commerce !! D'autant plus que les fruits de Ame no Kuni sont **délicieux**, surtout ces espèces de grosses pastèques violettes qui ont un goût entre la pêche de vigne et la mirabelle confite !!! )

Je vais essayer de me rapprocher un peu plus de ma jolie Sakura-chan pendant cette mission… Je ne sais pas encore comment faire, mais j'y arriverais !! Elle aussi, me considère encore comme un boulet… Y a qu'à zyeuter comment elle fixe Sasuke à chacun de ses mouvements ! Ma parole, elle en est totalement accro à lui !!

En parlant, de lui… je compte aussi profiter de cette mission pour l'observer. Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on apprenne un peu à se tolérer. Alors… je fais des efforts. Je sais que ça ferait plaisir à Kakashi-senseï ; après tout… nous voir essayer de toujours trouver une occasion pour nous fritter ne doit pas le réjouir.

Et puis… c'est aussi une dette personnelle. Senseï m'a accepté comme membre de l'équipe à part entière, sans changer de comportement face à moi. Rester aussi puéril alors que je suis son élève, c'est comme une offense. Une atteinte à son honneur.

Kakashi-senseï est un bon Maître, et un formidable jounin. Je ne veux pas lui faire honte.

Alors…

A MORT SASUKE UCHIWAAAAAA !!!

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

Merci à **Buzame** pour sa review ! La suite, ben, là voilà ¤smile¤ KisuxX !!!

**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**

Un chapitre que se passera de commentaires, je n'attends plus que vos réactions… En espérant que vous voyez là où j'ai voulu vous emmener… ! Naruto réfléchit, réfléchit… beaucoup.

Et ça va pas s'arranger au prochain chapitre !! Niark niark niark !

Perso, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, Surtout le passage de l'hôpital mdr Mais je crois que ça se sent, ne ? ¤angel's smile¤

Je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas le Naru/Saru comme précédemment, mais par la suite j'en parle plus trop, alors courage -)

Next, you'll have action, feelings, injuries and… improvements… ?!

So… be ready !! -

Next update Friday !

Kiss from my heart

Shin

in a friendly way your


	4. Page 4

**Genre :** PoV, TMT, sentiments, humour

**Tite note :** Une nouvelle fic, la première sur Naruto que je publie !! Ben vi, paske c'est pas ma première _première_, mais la toute first est… comment dire… incapable de se présenter à vous :p

J'espère que vous aimerez, j'explore un genre totalement nouveau pour moi, celui du journal intime !

go **go****GO****Naruto !!!!**

* * *

**  
MA VIE AVEC LUI**

KONOHA, 7/21 ; 10 : 09

Hier soir, j'ai été à l'hôpital. J'ai été voir Sasuke – non, en fait dès notre retour de mission on a foncé à la clinique pour son genou.

Il a eu de la chance.

Son articulation, gorgée de sang coagulé, commençait déjà se bloquer, à se raidir. La pression du sang appuyait sur les nerfs, ce qui causait d'effroyables douleurs à notre collègue, mais aussi sur les muscles, les tendons. Trois heures de plus et… au revoir, la jambe. En même temps, ça faisait sept jours qu'il se baladait avec ça… Et dire que c'est ma faute… Mais bon, reprenons depuis le début.

Il y a une semaine, on est partis en mission avec Kakashi-senseï. C'était un rang D, donc relativement très simple. Des ninjas de notre niveau pouvaient très bien s'en tirer.

Oui, mais non.

Parce que voilà, cette mission si simple qui devait durer trois jours a, en réalité, duré HUIT jours. En effet… Comme le p'tit papy du pont du Pays des Brumes, le client n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine de _considérer_ le _vrai__danger_ de l'expédition, parce que forcément, hein, ça coûte trop _cher_… Lui qui est _milliardaire_, mais bon… Restons-en là, ne ?

Il a ¤_oublié_¤ de préciser que son horrible tête ( il est moche en plus ) est mise à prix par son plus grand concurrent, l'entreprise KoKitsune49 – en gros, une sorte de multinationale qui se charge d'un peu tout et qui s'est mit en tête de s'octroyer le monopole dudit « tout ». Qui disant contrat dit ninjas super forts, qui disant ninjas super forts dit besoin d'autres ninjas super forts, qui disant besoin d'autres ninjas super forts dit rang B minimum – et même un petit A en ce qui nous concernait, qui disant rang B dit beaucoup plus de fric à débourser, eh bien notre coco s'est dit que ça allait bien le faire comme ça, et _alea jacta est !_

Ce qui devait arriver arriva donc : les emmerdes ! On s'est fait… _harponner_ on va dire, par trois ninjas de je-ne-sais-quel pays – j'étais trop occupé à attaquer pour m'en préoccuper – dès la soirée du premier jour, direct. Pendant que Sakura-chan restait en protection du client – pétrifié de peur évidemment – Kakashi-senseï, Sasuke et moi avons attaqué – car, ne dit-on pas que « la meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque ? ».

Et c'est là que s'est produit _la_ Chose. Trop occupé à regarder mes copies esquiver les attaques répétées des clones d'un ninja insistant afin de trouver l'original, je n'ai pas vu venir le coup qui venait par derrière – provenant du vrai, celui-ci. J'ai entendu un cri de rage qui m'indiquait que j'allais mourir prochainement mais rapidement – c'est toujours ça, puis un bruit mou – comme un gros Sploch !! – et Sasuke est apparu à côté de moi, un genou à terre, le visage crispé par la douleur, un shuriken king size planté dans la rotule.

Il l'a arraché avec peine – j'ai vu sa mâchoire jouer puissamment – en soufflant comme un bœuf, puis ses Sharigan ont clignoté un moment, et ses yeux sont redevenus noirs alors qu'il s'affalait lourdement sur la branche.

Son genou était couvert de sang. Je suis resté un moment à regarder sa blessure.

Stupidement.

Le temps que ça me monte au cerveau.

Pour me sauver la vie, il a sacrifié son genou.

Et là, de voir que le mec que je considère comme mon plus grand rival s'était fait planter le genou pour m'éviter de me retrouver avec le dos éventré, ça m'a fait enrager comme pas possible. Il s'était fait blesser à cause de moi – de ma _faiblesse_. Et ma rage contre lui, qui joue toujours les chevaliers invincibles alors qu'il n'est finalement, qu'un adolescent, s'est dirigé vers les ninjas de Perpèt'-les-Ouailles no Kuni qui me les brisaient sévère.

Je crois que là, Kyûbi est _un peu_ ressorti.

J'étais totalement noyé dans le démon.

Je me souviens juste que du sang a giclé, et que sur le coup ça me faisait un bien fou. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Chacun sa loi.

La mienne était celle du sang.

Quand j'ai reprit connaissance – Kakashi-senseï avait dû m'assommer pour me stopper, et avait failli se faire embrocher dans la manœuvre – Sasuke était appuyé au même arbre que moi, juste à ma gauche, la jambe en écharpe, une attelle sur la cuisse ; Kakashi-senseï, son bandeau toujours relevé, accroupi près de moi, juste dans mon champ de vision ; et les délicieux cheveux roses de Sakura-chan un peu plus loin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, tout est fini, m'assura Senseï en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Quelque part, j'ai pensé que sa voix, plus grave que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, avait des tonalités très réconfortantes…

« Tu les as littéralement massacrés, a-t-il ajouté.

Sa main m'apaisait, j'ai réalisé avec un temps de retard.

« J'vais pas en pleurer, j'ai murmuré.

J'ai sourit, un peu – ben oui, j'étais encore dans les choux – et ils m'ont aidé à me redresser. Sakura-chan m'a sourit, elle avait l'air un peu inquiète.

« Excusez-moi les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à dire à notre client, nous prévint Senseï.

Sa voix est dure, pensai-je.

« Bien sûr, Kakashi-senseï, a répondu Sakura-chan de sa jolie voix si mélodieuse.

J'aime écouter les oiseaux chanter au lever du soleil… Je le fais souvent. Eh bien, sa voix m'y a fait penser. Le chant d'un rouge-gorge le matin quand il fait encore si frais, presque nuit encore, et que la nature s'éveille lentement. Superbe.

Notre Maître s'est éloigné en embarquant notre client, comme il l'avait dit. Il était en face de nous, et nous l'avons vu « discuter » avec le marchand. Sauf que ledit marchand a dû lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, et il a, comment dire… pété les plombs.

Littéralement.

Je ne l'avais _jamais_ vu comme ça.

Il a subitement empoigné le type par le col de sa chemise et l'a violemment plaqué contre un arbre ; ça a fait un gros CRAC !! Senseï s'est penché sur le marchand, tout son corps visiblement tendu, une jambe en arrière et l'autre pliée – en gros il enfonçait vraiment le mec dans l'écorce – sa deuxième main fermement serrée en poing au niveau de sa hanche. Et il parlait – _criait_ – si fort qu'on l'entendait de là où on était.

J'aurais presque parié sur ma vie – qui ne me paraissait à ce moment que tourbillon incessant et flou total par intermittence – voir le Sharigan de ma place, affalé comme j'étais contre mon arbre – ce qui, je m'en rend compte maintenant, est impossible, mais bon, j'étais pas trop en état.

« _**Ce garçon, dont vous dites qu'il va s'en remettre, a eu le tendon sectionné ! Il ne pourra pas marcher pendant 3 mois au moins ! Cette mission est de rang A, et vous l'avez réclamée de rang C !! Passe encore que vous falsifiez vos paiements, je fais mon rapport et je le rends à l'Hokage, après vous vous arrangez avec lui, je m'en **_**_FOUS_**_** complètement !! Mais vous avez mit la vie de ****MES**__**ELEVES**__** en **_**_DANGER_**_** !! Vous avez eu ¤beaucoup¤ de chance, premièrement qu'ils soient réactifs, et deuxièmement encore plus que Naruto ait eu encore assez de contrôle pour me laisser une ouverture dans sa garde ! **_

QUOI ?! J'avais fait _ça_, _moi_ ?

« _**Sinon, non seulement je n'aurais **__**pas**__** pu l'arrêter… !**_

…

En y repensant, là, en l'écrivant sur toi, journal, je réalise.

A quel point je suis potentiellement puissant. Et donc dangereux. Je comprends pourquoi maître Kakashi. Et pourquoi Sasuke_**[1**_

Et je comprends, surtout, que je dois apprendre à maîtriser mes émotions, pour ne pas me laisser contrôler par Kyûbi. Quoiqu'apparemment j'aie moi aussi du pouvoir sur lui…

Mais Senseï n'avait pas fini.

« …_**mais je n'aurais **__**même pas**__** essayé et je l'aurais laissé vous tuer ! Je ne tolère pas, et ce de **__**personne**__**, que l'on mette la vie de mes élèves en jeu.**_

Cette phrase, elle aussi, m'apprend quelque chose. Un élément, que je n'avais jamais vraiment prit en compte dans l'équation : maître Kakashi nous aime. Il tient à nous comme… ses enfants ? Peut-être pas jusque-là, mais… Il a prit la manie de toujours – hors missions – nous appeler « les enfants » ; venant de lui ce n'est ni humiliant ni méchant, juste… naturel…

…

Idée à creuser !

Puis, Kakashi-Senseï, après avoir laissé tomber – au sens propre du terme – le type, a sorti deux rouleaux de sa ceinture et les lui a tendu ; du reste, pas besoin de voir le visage de notre cher client pour saisir qu'il était furieux de s'être fait plus que vertement remonter les bretelles ! Nous n'entendions plus ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le marchand à dû rechigner, car Kakashi-senseï n'a eu qu'une phrase à dire d'un ton grondant pour qu'il s'empresse de remplir les feuillets. A partir de là, je n'ai plus suivit. Cette partie de l'histoire ne m'intéressait pas, ni ne me concernait d'ailleurs.

Alors, j'ai tourné mon regard vers Sasuke. Le garçon qui avait échangé son genou contre mes cervicales. Il faudrait toute la minutie des infirmiers de Konoha pour réparer – voire reconstituer – les fibres, si uniques et propres à chacun, de ses tendons, de ses muscles.

Sasuke semblait fixer intensément Senseï, mais je crois que son regard était davantage dirigé vers le client. Celui qui était à l'origine de cette blessure, bien plus que moi – ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir coupable.

Doucement, je touchai sa main. Il ne sembla pas réagir, mais tourna la tête vers moi. Son visage était froid – non, plutôt impassible, et il me fixa durement. Je le comprends, n'importe comment il devait m'en vouloir, car c'était mon inattention qui l'avait forcé à faire ce choix. Je baissai le regard devant lui, ostensiblement. Un long moment passa. Je sentais l'impatience me gagner rapidement – la patience n'est pas, je crois que vous l'aurez remarqué, mon fort – quoique muselée par ma culpabilité. Mais soudain je vis son bras tressaillir comme il haussait une épaule.

…

Pas besoin de mot avec lui.

« Je m'excuse »

« Je ne t'en veux pas »

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

Nous sommes repartis pour finir la mission. Blessés et absolument pas au niveau, mais ninjas tout de même. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Notre retour à Konoha aurait été l'occasion de longs palabres, pour finalement déboucher, presque à coup sûr, sur un « incident diplomatique », une mini déclaration de guerre.

J'ai mit un point d'honneur à porter Sasuke. Il râlait. Beaucoup. Mais pour la forme. Du moins, je crois – mais depuis quand je sais autant décrypter le Uchiwa ?!!? – car son visage n'était pas aussi froid qu'avant – mais quand a-t-il commencé à y avoir un avant ?!!

Mais avant cela, et après une longue hésitation, Kakashi-senseï m'envoya avec Sakura-chan, chercher des plantes pour refaire le cataplasme du blessé. Il fallait désinfecter sa plaie – le ninja ennemi pouvait l'avoir enduite de poison, et malgré que Senseï l'aie déjà désinfectée, il y avait d'autres plantes utiles à proximité. Il fallait limiter le risque de gangrène – et donc d'amputation – au maximum. Sasuke préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de perdre sa jambe. Moi aussi.

Au moment de partir, Kakashi-senseï a prit Sakura-chan par le bras et lui a dit ( textuellement ) « Tu sais quoi faire ».

Il parlait de Kyûbi.

Quand notre maître lui a dit ça, et bien que Sakura-chan n'ait vraiment rien à craindre de lui, je me suis dit…

… qu'il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à contrôler le Démon-renard.

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

Kakashi-senseï avait eu plus d'informations de la part du client – pas besoin de mentionner par quel moyen, je pense, hein – et il nous briefa avant que nous ne reprenions la route.

Pendant cette fin de mission, où Sasuke était invalide – il l'est toujours, du reste – je l'ai observé. Je savais qu'il enrageait à l'idée d'être inutile.

Fierté, quand tu nous tiens…

Remarque, je le comprends. J'aurais fait appareil à sa place.

_J'ai fait_ pareil pendant 10 ans.

On devait le forcer à rester assis. Kakashi a menacé de l'attacher sur son dos et de le ligoter façon merguez pas cuite pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Un vrai vers de terre ! On a fait notre possible pour pas « l'abandonner ». Enfin, moi pas trop – le voir si vulnérable me mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, je n'arrivais pas trop à m'approcher de lui. Et puis, les combats m'occupaient beaucoup…

Il fut décidé que Sasuke resterai en protection du client. Dans son état, c'était mieux. Il ne protesta pas, bien que nous soyons tous sûrs qu'il en avait envie. Mais les Uchiwa sont aussi raison parfois, et il en a fait preuve.

Son handicap ne lui permettait pas de se battre activement, et il n'aurait même pas dû toucher à un kunaï ou utiliser son chakra, celui-ci risquant de lui aggraver sa blessure s'il était mal dosé – c'était donc une « fleur » que lui faisait Kakashi en le laissant se battre. En même temps, nous avions, faut pas se mentir non plus, besoin de ses capacités, aussi diminuées fussent-elles par sa blessure.

Donc, quand nous étions attaqués – ce marchand devait être bien influent pour qu'on prenne la peine de dépêcher autant de ninjas pour son assassinat – Sasuke restait dans le coin le plus sécurisé avec le client, et Sakura-chan, Kakashi-senseï et moi allions tabasser joyeusement les autres. Je ne nie pas que Kyûbi ait réussi à ressortir quelques fois. Ni même que parfois je n'ai peut-être pas opposé beaucoup de résistance.

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

Ces 8 jours furent… vraiment _épuisants_. Je n'avais jamais rempli de mission comme ça.

C'était bien plus… _intense_ que toutes celles que nous avions effectuées. Beaucoup plus que l'examen, même. Et pourtant, il s'en est passé, des choses, pendant cet examen… mais ce n'était _rien_ comparé à _ça_.

Parfois je me sentais épié, oppressé, et je me tendais naturellement ; je sentais une espèce de corde vibrer au creux de mon corps, et dans ma tête, et ça me rendait presque fou. J'attendais le moment de la confrontation, pour me libérer de cette oppression physique et mentale, et en même temps je la redoutais.

J'avais peur.

J'ai appris la peur pour la première fois.

Eh ben, c'est pas agréable.

Kakashi-senseï sembla remarquer mes périodes de troubles, plusieurs fois, car il posait épisodiquement la main sur mon épaule. Du genre « ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien ». De même, il nous a avertis plusieurs fois d'un danger. Dans ces cas-là, on formait un cercle autour du client et de Sasuke, et on se battait. Sasuke se chargeait de l'aérien, et nous du reste – au reste, Senseï fait des merveilles avec le sol !

A l'examen, je _réagissais_, j'_agissais_. Comme ça, à l'instinct. Les coups, les attaques. Il fallait éviter, déjouer, parer, survivre, et attaquer. Mais là… je n'étais plus seul. C'était différent. On me demandait de réfléchir simultanément – mais pas au combat, à ses répercussions. J'avais ce client à protéger – Sasuke, même blessé, serait parvenu à éviter mes… « déchets ». A ne pas blesser. Ce client qui n'était pas un ninja, mais un homme gras, imbu et terrorisé – un boulet.

J'ai, pour la première fois, mesuré ce que _protection_ et _mission_ signifiaient. Toujours être sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir, faire attention au moindre petit bruit… c'est crevant !

Kakashi-senseï a dû être le plus éprouvé. Car je suis sûr, que pendant nos tours de garde, il ne dormait quand même pas profondément. Or, ce que l'on nous apprend à l'école des ninjas ( et oui, j'avais beau ne jamais écouter, j'ai quand même retenu certains trucs ! ), c'est qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir des périodes de sommeil, profondes si ce n'est longues.

Mais il a quand même réussi à tous nous protéger : nous n'avons pas eu d'entailles sérieuses. Par contre, lui s'est fait blesser. Sakura a essayé de le soigner, un peu à la bonne franquette. Surtout qu'à la fin elle ne tenait presque plus debout. Et bien sûr, ce fut à la fin que les attaques se condensèrent…

Etrangement, j'ai du mal à penser que je suis en vie. Je suis cassé de partout, fourbu, j'ai envie de dormir pour deux jours, de manger un immense bol de râmens, et de… je ne sais pas. Regarder le ciel, sûrement…

Je crois que la leçon nous a tous servit.

Personnellement, j'ai réellement mesuré à quel point l'entente dans l'équipe est primordiale. Sakura-chan, Sasuke et moi devons mieux nous synchroniser – ça éviterait des « exploits » comme celui de notre grognon national ! Nous devons tous avancer à un rythme commun. Sinon nous mourrons, fatalement. Nous sommes des ninjas, même de basse classe, et somme donc potentiellement appelables au combat. Et, de ce fait, appelés en danger de mort imminente et rapide. L'esprit d'équipe, alors, serait capital.

Dès que Sasuke ira mieux, nous nous entraînerons ensemble, lui, Sakura-chan et moi.

Il est temps de former une équipe, une vraie.

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

Sasuke revient demain. Toute activité de l'équipe est suspendue jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Il est hors de question qu'on s'entraîne sans lui.

…

Quand il s'est réveillé, à l'hôpital, j'avoue que je dormais. N'ayant ni l'un ni l'autre ni l'envie ni la force de papoter, Sakura-chan s'était posée sur une chaise et s'était écroulée à peine 18 minutes de veillée silencieuse plus tard.

Moi, j'avais réfléchi un peu, accoudé à la fenêtre – on voyait les étoiles de la nuit, c'était beau. En regardant Sasuke, étendu sur son lit avec son genou inutile, les sourcils crispés par la douleur même dans le sommeil, j'ai eu une brusque poussée de culpabilité.

C'est de ma faute.

Je suis resté à me morfondre quelques temps, puis la potion que les infirmières nous ont fait avaler après le rapide chek-up a fait effet, j'ai glissé le long du mur sous la fenêtre, et je me suis endormi comme ça.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, mon cerveau n'a pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il voyait. En face de moi, ma jolie Sakura-chan dormait encore. Son habit était taché – sang, herbe, terre, boue ; on avait tout fait – et un peu déchiré ; la tenue d'une kunoïchi. Et sur le dessus de mon champ de vision, deux trucs pendouillaient.

C'étaient les pieds de Sasuke. Ce baka s'était levé, et s'était assis sur la plaque de la fenêtre.

« Tu devrais rester au lit, j'ai murmuré pour ne pas réveiller Sakura-chan, en contemplant les pieds du brun – tout aussi pâles que le reste de son corps. Ton genou a besoin de repos.

Il ne m'a pas répondu.

Je me suis relevé, et je l'ai vu alors, endormi contre le carreau froid de la vitre dans sa robe de chambre blanche trop grande pour lui, son genou bandé. Il était affalé contre la fenêtre et le mur, sa tête reposant sur le verre froid. Sa peau paraissait aussi blanche que la lumière de la lune qui l'éclairait. Pour une fois, il ressemblait à un adolescent normal qui dort.

J'ai soupiré.

Il ne devait pas rester à dormir ici, ce n'était pas bon pour son genou.

Alors j'ai doucement glissé mes bras dans ses reins et sous ses cuisses, en le bougeant le moins possible – pas envie de me faire égorger par erreur, je suis sûr que même sans kunaï il en est capable ! – et je l'ai porté comme ça jusqu'à son lit – juste trois mètres plus loin au demeurant.

Il n'a pas bronché ne s'est pas réveillé, et on aurait dit qu'il s'était placé de manière à ce que je le porte, car sa tête s'est calé contre mon épaule, et son bras n'a pas pendouillé – plus pratique pour le recoucher.

Je l'ai regardé un moment, recouvert de son drap pas beaucoup plus clair que lui, puis je me suis réinstallé en boule contre le mur. Je me suis rendormi.

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

KONOHA 12/21 ; 11 :11

Sasuke ne peux pas bouger. Interdiction formelle – et de toute façon, incapacité physique. Il lui faut donc une personne 24/24 pour prendre en charge ses besoins : toilettes, repas, etc…

Et bien sûr, qui c'est qui s'y colle ? Gagné, c'est Bibi !!

Je suis donc officiellement en charge de tout de qui le concerne : je l'emmène dans la salle de bains, aux toilettes, dans le salon, je change ses draps et fais son lit – moi qui ne fais même pas le mien !, j'ouvre sa fenêtre, je lui fais à manger. Je dois lui préparer de « bons petits plats ».

Bon.

Y a qu'un tout p'tit blèm.

LA CUISINE ET MOI, ÇA FAIT TRENTE-SIX, BOUDIOU !!!

Je sais même pas faire les omerices, je les transforme en charbon !! ( C'est ma technique ninjutsu secrète à moi !! )

Eh, y a encore pire !

Je l'ai empoisonné la première fois que je lui ai fait à manger. Moi, tout gentil, j'avais mélangé des râmens à des nouilles, pour donner un peu de goût, quoi ! Mais c't'abruti est allergique aux râmens ! A peine il était revenu de l'hosto pour son genou qu'on a dû l'y ramener en catastrophe pour son allergie !

Quand je suis revenu de la cuisine avec le broc d'eau, il avait les yeux révulsés, ne pouvait plus respirer, l'assiette était par terre, et il se convulsait sur le lit.

J'ai écrasé le système d'alarme relié directement à l'hôpital et à maître Kakashi – c'est un biper – et j'ai essayé de calmer ses spasmes – de plus en plus violents – en posant ma main sur sa poitrine.

Erreur.

_Grosse_ erreur.

Il m'a – littéralement – broyée la main. Puis maître Kakashi est arrivé, a prit Sasuke sur son dos et l'a rapatrié en vitesse à l'hôpital. J'ai suivit, après avoir récupéré tous mes doigts.

On m'a copieusement sermonné, et j'ai prétexté que je pouvais pas savoir s'il était allergique ou pas s'il ne me le disait pas avant. Donc, on m'a fait une petite liste, avec tous les aliments auxquels il est allergique. Entre autres, les râmens, les moki, et le jus de mangave.

I'm happy_**[2**_

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

Sakura-chan nous a rendu visite quelques fois. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée la première fois, deux jours après cet « incident », elle a immédiatement gueulé sur notre « rangement de ploucs ». Je suis resté scotché – il est très bien, mon rangement ! Où je pose, je retrouve ! C'est ma devise, et ça m'a toujours bien réussi. De toutes manières, quand je range je retrouve plus rien, alors… !_**[3**_ – et le grand Uchiwa s'est figé en plein avalage de patate à l'eau. Du coup, lui et moi étions d'accord sur un point : on est des ninjas, pas des machines à repasser !!

Sakura-chan, elle, vit avec Hinata – eh oui, les colocations ne sont pas mixtes ! ( dommage, héhé… ) – et il paraît que c'est « beaucoup mieux rangé » là-bas, parce que sinon elle ne pourrait « jamais supporter un tel capharnaüm ». Elle est si douce et délicate, ma Sakura…

Du reste, elle en a profité pour me donner quelques conseils « élémentaires » de cuisine, qu'elle a soigneusement inscrits sur une feuille épinglée sur le frigo. J'ai apprit plein de trucs que je savais pas. En même temps ça me servait pas, donc que je ne les sache pas n'était pas trop important ! Mais Monsieur Uchiwa a besoin de « vraie nourriture », a-t-elle dit. Comme si mes râmens n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui ! C'est bien, les râmens. Cool, simple, rapide, bon, pas trop cher. Y a que lui qui trouve le moyen d'y être répulsif !!! Enfin…

Pour l'instant et pendant un bon moment, hormis urgence urgente, l'équipe est paralysée. Maître Kakashi est venu lorsque Sasuke a été transféré ici, et a eu une longue conversation avec lui, à laquelle je n'ai pas participé. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé. Sûrement de techniques ninja super sophistiquées et tout et tout. En partant, il m'a sourit et m'a dit de me rendre compte de la chance que j'avais.

Quelle chance ?! Devoir me coltiner le Uchiwa 24/24 ?!??

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

_**1 :**_ Pour ceux qui se demanderaient encore à propos de ces phrases… Juste, pour moi y a une raison au fait que ce soit maître Kakashi qui ait Naruto en charge : c'est le ninja copieur, le seul homme qui, en dehors d'Itachi et Sasuke, possède le Sharigan. C'est donc le seul qui ait accès à une puissance presque illimitée – ses limites étant tout simplement celles de son corps.

Quant à Sasuke, je pense que le Sharigan de son maître est également la cause de ce « tutellage ».

En même temps, si vous y voyez une allusion « pourquoi Sasuke »… sous-entendu « et Naruto »… Dans un certain sans, oui, mais lequel ? ¤ _′__-..-__′_ ¤

_**2 :**_ A imaginer avec l'air de Gai Luron, c'est trop fendard.

_**3 :**_ Comment ça, on sent le vécu… ? ¤angel powa¤

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

**Buzame** Ui, j'e suis fan de Nana, bien que je trouve que ça commence à s'essouffler un peu… Moi aussi, Shin est mon perso préféré !! Je l'adore, gyaaaaah ¤bave, zyeux nhumides en nétoiles et en cœurs¤ L'est trop beau, mais en plus il est… adorable ! J'adore son look, mais des fois l'est si mimi, comme quand il dit à Nobu « Ramène-ns notre Hachi, Nobu… » et quand ils rentrent ensuite, tome 8 je crois, alors là il est… waouh !!

Sinon, ben la suite c'était là, et pour le reste… Je vais tenter de garder mon rythme de parution, bon là jsuis en retard et je m'excuse, mais bon $ Mais vu que les cours reprennent et que j'ai pas écrit la suite car certains commentaires me « forcent » à changer la suite… ça sera plus dur je pense. Je ferai mon possible.

Kisus, et merci pr la rev' !!

**Piou-sama** GRAND DIEU NON ! **MOI**, ABANDONNER UNE FIC ??? JAMAIS !! Hum, calmons-nous XD Et répondons calmement à cette loonngue review ( miam ! )

Je suis comme toi, les fics où subitement un évènement se produit et **miraculeusement**, PAF !! Oh mon amour, la compagne de mes jours je t'aime tu m'aimes faisons passionnément l'amour sur le canapé et marions-nous, ben ça passe plus trop XD Bienvenue chez moi lol

Et sinon, le truc qui m'a le plus « choquée » ( et cf plus haut ) NON je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! Je l'ai commencée, je la finis, mm si je ne sais pas trop comment je vais parvenir à mes fins, mon scénar est pas trop mal fait pr l'instant, il me mank plus que deux ou trois détails ; je m'engage à publier cette fic, alors je l'abandonne pas, et ça vaut et vaudra pour toutes mes autres fics, même si ça donne l'air d'être dans la désuétude la plus complète - -'

Bisou, j'espère te revoir sur cette fic, et que cette suite t'a plus, surtout ...

_**¤¤¤¤-¤¤¤¤**_

Voilà la fin de ce modeste chapitre de 10 pagounettes… Héhé, ça se corse, ça se corse… De la baston, des sentiments, c'est bien ce que je vous avais promis, ne ?

J''adoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore ( regaarder daanseer leees geeeens TT ) le passage où Naru porte 'tit Sasu amoché ! Isn't it too cute ?!

Je me suis rendu compte que le principe du journal annihile complètement les effets de surprise, de suspense et de rapidité, mais… **qu'y puis-je ?!?** loool

Non, en fait ma question, c'est… Voulez-vous les scènes d'actions au passé composé ( cf ci-dessus ), au passé simple ou au présent ? J'attends vos réponses !!

Kisuuuuuuuxuxuxuxusssssssssss !!!

sHiN 1X2

qui passe son oral de bac lundi après-midi – le 18 juillet ( on est vendredi soir )


End file.
